


Challenge Day 11: Best friend

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas loses his spirit friend, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Solas has to cope with the death of his friend
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 3





	Challenge Day 11: Best friend

"Dareth shiral.“ Solas felt an emptiness rising inside him as he watched his friend vanishing in front of his eyes. Gone.

Another one of his friends was gone now, and he grieved over her loss. There were so many emotions before, hurt, anger and rage as he killed those mages that had bound his friend- corrupted her purpose and turned her into a demon. Nothing was left of her now, and he knew that she had returned to the fade and that she might reshape into something new in time. But she would never come back. Not truly. She was gone, and it hurt.

"Solas...“ There was a warm hand on his shoulder, touched him gently, when he just sat there, stared at the place where his friend had disappeared. He did not even notice the touch at first, everything just felt numb. Numb and empty.

"I...I need some time alone.“ his voice was hoarse when he finally answered, still staring at the empty spot.

Solas could see the emotions in Ashalles deep blue eyes, pain and hurt for not being able to comfort him, because she did not know how. She let him go, alone. Gave him the time he needed. But he also knew that there was a lingering fear in her over the fact that he might not come back.

The elven mage left the group behind, not even looking back once when his heavy feet dragged him over the wide landscape of the exhalted plains. He just wanted to sleep, wanted to find peace in the fade as he always did. But mostly he wanted to assure himself that she was gone, wanted to search for her in the deepest parts of the places he had visited with her.

He found an old ruin soon enough, giving him protection while his mind wandered the fade.

Solas tried to recall every place and every memory of her, gave it shape in the fade as he looked for one of his oldest friend. She had been his best friend after Mythal's death, and he always found peace in talking with her, sharing knowledge and wisdom while his body was laying in deep slumber for ongoing centuries. It was her that kept him company for a long time, and she was gone now. Gone because a bunch of mages tampered with her for foolish reasons. The worst was that killing them did not make him feel any better, it still didn't bring her back, he still felt the loss and the grief, felt that emptiness that held his heart in a clenching grasp.

He knew that no matter how many places he visited where she once had been, she would not be there. Yet he visited them anyway, visited every single place that they talked to each other for an endless time. But, after time, Solas found a small essence at one place, knowing that it was a small bud that would give shape to another version of her one day. A Version that would probably not remember him at all. He allowed himself to stay next to it for a while longer, grieving on his own in the hushed whispers and solitude of the fade.

She was waiting for him in front of the entrance to Skyhold. Stood there, waiting for his return with those deep blue eyes, filled with pain. It made him realize that he may have lost a friend and that it hurt, but that there was something waiting for him apart from the fade. That she had been here all the time, hopeful he would return, scared that he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry for making you wait for me.“ he said, his voice a quiet whisper, when he reached her. "I just...“ Solas did not get any further as warm arms embraced him. She pressed herself into his body, fingers clenched into the back of his tunic, when she sobbed. He allowed himself to be pulled closer, held onto her with a turmoil of emotions inside him.

There still was that clenching sadness in him, the loss and grieve that he felt. But there was also something warm that filled the numbness, the emptiness that he felt before. It was the knowledge that someone cared deeply for him. Someone that felt pain over the mere fact that she was not able to take away the pain from him, because she did not know how to do so. Yet he found comfort in her mere presence, the warmth of her body and the way that she held onto him even though she did not know what to say or to do at all. Just the knowledge that she was here was enough, the knowledge that he could let himself fall in her arms, just for now. Just a moment longer, before he had to let go.


End file.
